fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Da Rules
Da Rules is the rulebook that all fairies and godchildren have to follow. They are usually broken by Timmy, or are used as a plot device to prevent him from simply wishing something away. Rules *No messing with the things Anti fairies and Pixies do. *Fairies cannot kill, maim, or injure living beings.(but their magic can) *No traveling to the month of March, 1972 (only applies to Timmy Turner). *Anti-fairies are not visible to humans without special Anti-Fairy Goggles (until the events of "Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide", Jorgen changes the rule to say they CAN be seen easily by humans). *A child cannot wish to know if any other kids have fairies, or who has fairies. You have to find out by yourself (Proven In "Fairy Fairy Quite Contary") *A child cannot wish to take away the fairies of another child. They have to be wished away by the same child, or compete in a Magical Duel. *Fairies only grant wishes to miserable children of the dominate species of Earth. *Yoo Doo dolls are very dangerous. (You can still poof up Yoo Doo dolls). *Magic can not be used to win a contest, only for showing off. *No 'Super' wishes. *When a child reveals the existence of their fairy/fairies, all witnesses and the child have their memories wiped and all magic items they have come in contact with disappear. This is the largest rule. *No wishes that interfere with true love in any way unless asking Cupid. *No wishing that someone was in love with you unless asking Cupid. *Cannot wish for Christmas occurring everyday (rule was caused by Timmy In "Christmas Every Day"). *No breakfast wishes after 10:30 a.m. *Cannot wish for a world without girls (Rule was also caused by Timmy). *If your life is perfect enough or you say "I'm happy and don't need my godparents anymore," they must leave. *Wishes can only be granted went the godchild says it. (Except in Pipe Down, because there was no sound) *All vocal wishes shall only be made in the voice of the godchild only. *Tooth-based wishes can only be approved by the Tooth Fairy *Cannot wish for bad things and non-lethal things to happen (maimed, injured, beaten, or dead). (Timmy broke this rule a bit in Boys in the Band.) *No wishing someone back to life. (It as allowed to wish for a ghost, however, as Timmy was able to make pirates come to Dimmsdale in "Wish Fixers" to make them tell a story). Timmy has however broken this rule when bringing King Arthur back to life when he is killed by the Dragon in the episode "Knighty Knight", but the rule may have been caused from the wish in "That's Life" ( which occurs after Knighty Knight) because the undead zombies nearly tried to kill Timmy and his parents. *No wishing for money (was hinted in "Nectar of the Odds", and "Genie Meanie Minie Mo"). *No wishing to steal (was hinted in "Genie Meanie Minie Mo", and "Nectar of The Odds"). *You may only loan out your fairies to a child twice as miserable. *When a child has reached an age old enough such as 17 to 18 not to believe in fairies anymore, the fairy/fairies must leave Via the Fairy Cab and everything magic will run out of batteries(unless you act like a kd and do everything a kid does as discovered by Timmy Turner in The Big Problem! and used in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!. *No interfering with sleep wishes without permission from the Sand Man. *No interfering with teeth wishes without permission from the Tooth Fairy. *Children are to receive a "Fairy-versary" if they have had their Fairies for over a year without exposing them. They are given a muffin that grants them a rule-free wish when they take a bite. *Magic can't affect other magical items. *No wishing yourself into a fairy, unless if you save all fairies.(Which Timmy has done a lot and was broken in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 by turning Sheen into a Fairy. *All vocal related wishes can only be made to a fairy in the voice of their godchild. *Cloning wishes can only be canceled when all the clones are in the same room. *If all fairy godparents in the universe want to have the same godchild, all the fairies must compete in a Rage in a Cell match, and the winner will have the wanted godchild. The rules above were mostly broken by Timmy, who breaks them to make some people happy or to satisfy himself, but they always end up causing a disaster. In the end, Jorgen Von Strangle always lets Timmy keep his fairies, mostly because he is made miserable again, or Timmy tricks him into doing it. *Any rule of Da Rules can be removed if one of the fairies "accidentally" cuts a page. (Proven by Cosmo) *You cannot wish away Da Rules or wish away any of the rules in Da Rules. Including this one. Am I right? *If a kid cannot be trusted to keep their fairies a secret, then they cannot have their own fairies, no matter how miserable they are.(They can still have someone else's fairies temporarily loaned to them if they are twice as miserable as that kid who has the fairies.) *No wishing away what can last forever (it is almost impossible even with magic due to their properties). *No undoing wishes for something authentic. *A wish must only be fulfilled when the person who wishes is awake. The Timmy Turner Loop-hole In the end of A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, after Timmy loses his fairies because he wanted to save them from Hugh J. Magnate Jr., Jorgen tells Timmy that the Fairy Council had created a loop-hole that states the following: *''"If there ever was a boy named Timmy Turner, who has kept and loved his fairies for over 13 years, and if he promises to make wishes only for others and not for his own selfish purposes, he may keep his fairies"'' Losing the fairy Their seems to be variations to losing your fairy/ies depending on how the child acts them out. *'If the fairy/ies are revealed by the godchild on purpose', Da Rules will appear and the fairy/ies will be sucked into it, but the godchild and everyone around will remember they exist and everything they caused will remain the same. *'If the fairy/ies are taken away by the fairy court', the godchild will never see them again, but will still remember them, and everything he or she had from them will remain. There is also the possibility of the godchild retrieving their fairy/ies if proof is found that he or she is worthy of having them. *'If the fairies are accidentally revealed (as proven by Timmy, Cosmo, and Denzel in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker)', the Fairy Council and Jorgen Von Strangle will appear and take them away. They will wipe the godparents' memory, the godchild's memory, and the memory of anyone involved. Everything he or she wished up will remain, however. *'If the fairy/ies quit', the godchild will receive the ultimate punishment if the fairy/ies have had it with the child because he or she treat them so horribly! Jorgen will erase his or her mind, very similar the punishment above, however, he will also take away ANYTHING the fairy/ies ever gave the child, as seen in "Fairy Idol". After this, the fairy/ies and any other magical being will be able to go through a "Fairy Idol" and if the winner is not a fairy, he or she will become one, and will be assigned to the most miserable child on earth (unless said child happens to be the same one that said fairies were assigned to before he or she quit), in an attempt to make him or her happy. *'If a fairy is challenged by another fairy to a Magical Duel (proven by Timmy in "Fairy, Fairy Quite Contary, even though Remy ended up lucky and secretly got his memory back from Juandissimo,),' the loser's fairy/ies will be taken away from his/her/their godchild, who will forget he or she ever had godparent/s. *'If the godchild grows up and becomes too old for his/her fairies (proven many times, Most notably in Channel Chasers and A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow up Timmy Turner!)' the most peaceful way to lose you fairy godparents and is the right way to do so. In the way it is supposed to happen in the first place, the godparent/s will pack their bags and leave their godchild once he or she outgrow them, and leave in the fairy cab (in Channel Chasers) or simply fade away (in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, most likely because Timmy was proven grown up in a much different way than in Channel Chasers). The godchild will keep everything he or she had from the fairy/ies but will have his or her memory wiped without physical or mental damage. Whatever animal the godparent/s disguised themselves as during their time with their godchild/ren will be replaced by a normal version of the animal. It usually happens around the age of 18, which, in the US, is when a person is legally considered an adult. But, if the godchild keeps acting like a kid, even after he or she "grows up", it isn't against Da Rules he maintaining his fairies. *'If the godchild experiences life's true magic, love (proven by Jorgen in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!")', after the godchild's early 20s (because 10-years-old Timmy has romantic moments with Trixie and Tootie and nothing happens), the fairies fade away from him. *'If the godchild leaves home (proven by Jorgen in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!")' that is, if he starts living without his parents/guardian(s), the fairies will be lost. *'If the godchild wishes he or she were an adult (Proven By Timmy in "The Big Problem") '. In the most rare occasion, the fairy bell boy will let the godchild keep their fairy/ies until they are reassigned, and will only make exceptions through five dollars. The godchild will have a chance to prove he or she'e still as hildish as always in an attempt to keep their fairy/ies. Although this rule contradicts the previous one, when the godchild becomes an adult, he or she is suppose to immediatly forget about their Fairies. *'If a wish is made for another species to become the dominant species of life on Earth' as fairies are assigned to the children of the dominate species of life on Earth *'If a godchild says: "I'm happy and I don't need my godparents anymore" (Proven by Vicky In "The Switch Glitch"),' they will instantly be taken away from the godchild who owns the fairy/ies, and have a smile stamped to their face. However, it is unknown if the godchild forgets about the fairies afterward, because in that episode, there was no evidence that Vicky forgot about Cosmo and Wanda. In fact it was pretty obvious that she did remember having them, considering she complained about how miserable she was without them. *'If a kid has fairies loaned to him/her', then the godchild who loaned them will get them back at the day and time he and his godparent(s) agreed upon and the kid who had the fairies loaned to him/her will forget that he/she had them when the time runs out. But he or she will still have everything that they wished up. (proven by Tootie) Trivia '']] *If Cosmo and Wanda try to wish Timmy up something that doesn't apply by the rules, their wands will wilt and make a farting sound. *In Season 0 in Fairly Godparents first episode Da Rules was colored yellow/orange and was changed when it entered season 1. It is also Da Rules' first appearance. *Almost all of these rules have affected Timmy in some way, and he has lost or nearly lost his fairies in most of the ways listed possible above. However, he always regains his fairies by the end of the episode/movie. *In the past seasons, it was said that each fairy has their own copy of Da Rules. But recently in recent episodes, they have it where there is only one official copy of the book. *In Hassle in the Castle, Cosmo and Wanda made up a rule that Timmy wasn't allowed to come into their castle because they didn't want to spoil the surprise about the Hall of Timmy. *It is shown that Juandissimo Magnifico's copy of Da Rules is entitled El Rules. *There was made a live-action "Da Rules" book, for A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!. Here a special loophole is made for Timmy in gratitude for his loyalty to his Fairies and his saving Fairy World on several occasions. It allows Timmy to keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, so long as he uses their magic for the good of other people. In addition Tootie is allowed to know about their existence and presence. Category:Terms Category:Fairies Category:Objects Category:Fairy Objects Category:Magical